The World Crumbling Around Me
by Kaoru-Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel was always home tutored untill his parents died 3 years ago leaving him with his Granfather however he gets put in a old folks home so his Aunt sends him to a public school. Ciel was just getting over his parents what will happen when he gets a letter about his Aunt? Sebastian x Ciel fluff rating should be rated 16 if you ask me. TRIGGER WARNING IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome to my new fanfic! It includes BoyxBoy so please. If you dont like don't read! Simple!**_

_**Disclaimer I like doing =w=: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and I never will c:**_

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

Let me start by saying who I am.

My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I'm 13 years old and live in London. I've always been home tutored all my life but my parents died in a fire 3 years ago on my 10th birthday. My Grandfather, Tanaka, soon took over as my parents but he's getting old and is now living in an old folks home. My Aunt, Madam Red as her nickname sent me here.

Weston College.

So here I am right at the front of the school. It was Friday the 11th of October the cold shivers whipped around my body. I walked into the building for warmth and went to the lady on the desk. "Hello Madam I'm Ciel Phantomhive. I'm new here." "Oh yes!" she replied typing away at her keyboard. "My my you have quite an accent don't you?" Okay I admit I have a formal traditional accent this is only from my parents and my home tutor... I faked a smile back at her. It was normal for people to ask me... "Ah yes Mr Phantomhive you're in Sapphire Wolf. And your in a room with Mr Michaelis. Who will escort you to your room" "Yes I will be" I jumped out of my skin when I heard him. He was tall and slim but what struck me was his crimson coloured eyes they stabbed though me like cupid, my heart started to race and heat rushed through my body stopping at my cheeks filling them rapidly. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis and you are?" He said holding his hand out his voice snapped me back into reality "Nice to meet you Sebastian, I'm Ciel Phantomhive." I reached my hand out to his and shook it slightly then releasing it. "Shall I take him to the room Madam" Sebastian smiled "Yes please do. Thank you Sebastian good-bye then! Bye Ciel!" "Good bye." we said walking down the corridor. "S-Sebastian? What year are you in?" I said with a crockey voice "1st like you." He said looking at me "B-But you're so tall!" I said shocked "Or your to small..." He giggled and it started testing my nerves I gripped my hand into a fist and gritted my teeth "Well... I am over average hight..." Sebastian sighed "Well Mr Phantomhive here is our dorm!" He unlocked the door and pushed it open showing 2 bunk beds with a desk underneath. One side of the room was blank the other was filled up of posters which I couldn't see very well. "Go on Ciel!" Sebastian shoved me in and i walked over to my side of the room. I started opening my case Sebastian soon came over and helped me unpack "You don't have to..." "I want to!" Sebastian smirked and his hand brushed over mine I started feeling that bubbling heat boil up inside again. Sebastian was also quite warm in the cheeks but his faded quicker than mine. After all my crap was all over the room I started putting my clothes away in little draws after I put my laptop on the desk with the charger. All that was left was my favorite things. Manga, posters and cds. There was a little space next to the desk perfect for me to fill. I put my manga in order of sets and my cds next to them. Sebastian was just watching me like a hawk untill I felt a sharp slap on my backside I shot around to see Sebastian smiling on his computer chair. I glared at him with fire burning in my eyes untill I saw his posters. His walls were covered in yuri, yaoi and various anime promo posters. WAIT WHY DOES HE HAVE YAOI?! What also struck my was he had a manga collection and his CDs were just like mine. From Simple Plan, Sum-41 to Metallica and A7X. My jaw dropped he just smiled at me and looked back to his computer screen. "You know... Ciel..." Sebastian started "your really cute..." I blushed. How come I blush when I think or see him why do I feel a pain in my chest?!

D-Did that crimson eyed freak just call me... CUTE!?  
Ive never had 'love' but Im not gay! Right?

~Chapter 1 End~

* * *

_**A/N:Hey guys Kao here c: I want to say when I started this it was 3:00am on the 13th of Oct. Why was I up at 3:00am? Purely the night before I found 3 tickets on my bedroom door to see my favorite band... BOWLING FOR SOUP! I love these guys if you love them too... Your amazing!**_  
_**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter I took my time on it cos of school and excited for the concert. It was yesderday ((I wrote the A/N on the way home from Newcastle :D)) and it was there last UK Tour they are not braking up its just it costs a lot of money for a not so popular band to come over from TX to England... :( I hoped you liked the start and it will get more indepth and as I said in my last Kuro Fanfic I dont take peoples ideas it might be simalour but I sware it will be different 3**_  
_**See you guys soon I will try and update quick. Its just Im not being a swat but I wanna do well in school... *hids in corner***_  
_**Baii!**_

_**((I wrote this on the 17th and only had the chance to post it on the 18th))**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I'm not going to put this every time I think you get the idea I don't own kuroshituji/black butler**_

_**A/N: WARNING THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS CHAPTER I AM SORRIEE D:**_

_**Things will be explained later, please dont hate me for this.**_

_**Chapter 3 wont stop but I will try to get it done. It will be better next time. responses to reviews will be at the bottom **_

_**Thank You**_

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

My eyes were bury and for some reason I was layed on my back I blinked my eyes a couple of times to see my new room-mate sitting in his chair reading some manga which looked like mine_ 'DAM HIM!'_ "H-Hey!" I shouted sitting up "What are you doing reading other people's books?!" "Ah Ciel your awake! You fell asleep. Were you tired?" I rubbed my eyes too see it was the next morning, gosh I must have been asleep for ages! "I-I guess I did..." "Well I'm glad your awake anyway your manga is so cool!" _So he was reading my manga!_ "W-Well thanks what are you reading?" _I kept so calm am I okay_? "Urmm... Blue Exorcist" there was a moment of silence until it was shattered into pieces. "I'm not sure if you heard last night... But urm... Never mind..." Sebastian trailed off blush written all over him.  
I looked down to see different clothes from yesterday. _Did Sebastian... Change me?_ Just the thought of that made my heat rise untill a sharp thought turned it into ice.

_What if he saw my marks? _

_My pure side which is horribly dark?_

"Ciel I'm going in the shower. Your manga is pretty cool!" Sebastian cut though my thought and walked into our shared bathroom. I crawled over to Sebastian's side of the room to see his pile of manga. Some were even in Japanese.  
I stopped looking to feel my right eye burning I ran over to Sebastian's mirror and flicked my hair out-of-the-way and clipped it up with the pin I keep in my back pocket. There was the mark I had since my parents died,

that night when the house went up in flames.

I ran out.

I was saved.

I was alone.

Or so I thought.

Until my parents spirits came to me and were attcked by angels who poisoned there memories.  
The angel tried it on me but I remember a bright light appearing. A demon fought the angel but his power hit me in the eye leaving me with the mark I have.

A pentagram; alone just like I was.

From time to time the demons power overflows and hits me.

I screamed when I felt the blood tear leave my eye but it was silent. I felt my ears become spiked on the top of my head. A soft nya left my mouth, the horrible form of me.

Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ciel?" Sebastian walked out with a towel around his waist I sat there in my true form. Sebastian looked at me like I was an alien. "C-Ciel?" My ears twitched and I blinked my bi-coloured eyes and a light tear fell "S-Sebastian... I-I..." He walked over to me and sat down then placing me in his lap. "I see were in the same boat." Sebastian said lightly ruffling my ears "W-What do you m-mean?!" I shouted then letting out a soft nya. "Your adorable Ciel. I didn't know you were part neko... Or even... Um... Has my family mark on your eye..." I lit up red and became hot all over. "W-What do you mean S-Sebastian?" I was trembling like mad what is this spooky talk? "Truth is" Sebastian's once crimson orbs became devilish black with a hint of red just like that demon did on the night, his voice came darker in tone "I am the son of Satan, and that is the Michaelis mark." Sebastian smirked and slightly opening his mouth showing pointed fangs. "You don't have to be scared... Phantomhive..."  
After he said my sir name my mind clicked. My ears folded down and I could put my hair over my eye again. I let a breathless pant out "T-Thank y-you..." I said hugging Sebastian "What do you mean thank you!?" I smiled ever so slightly "Your Father saved me..." A small tear left my vulnerable body "T-Thank you..." Sebastian's smile dropped and became more pale than before. "L-Lets g-go to bed now C-Ciel..!" His eyes were darting all over the place. He picked me up and pretty much thrown me in bed and switched the light off. What was he keeping... I know we've only knew each other a day but he can always talk to me... I mean it's not even night-time but he wants me to go to sleep? Meh I'll try...

~Chapter 2 end~

* * *

_**A/N: Forgot to say, there will be OCC I know this was a bit of a messed up chapter but it fell out of me this morning.. R&R if you want!**_

_Ciel's eye if people are confused: His mark is like Alios' in Black Butler II_

_It only appears from time to time, in this it appears when "Sebastian's Father's" power overrides in Ciel. He has his hair over this eye just incase it happens._

_THANK YOUS FOR THE REVIEWS!_

_Lara-God I didnt think I would make a fanfic that makes people laugh so hard! I'm really glad it did make you laugh and I hope you like the next chapters coming up._

_bridget helman- Thanks for leaving a review, one word still means a lot to me!_

_promocat-Thanks for reviewing my storys again!_

_Thanks to everyone!_

_Chapter 3 will be up soon and the romance will start w_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Its a happy chapter I promise! Ive finally finished the monster chapter 3! YAY! I dont own black butler. Why am I putting this again? Aw well x)_**

* * *

~Chapter 3~

"Ciel! Get up you lazy git! Its school today!" Sebastian said shaking my bed making my eyes pop open "Waah! S-Sebastiaan!" I said almost falling off "come on!" he shook my bed again "IM GONNAAA FAAAALL!" I said then falling, I feel into the arms of my roommate smiling at me like nothing happened I wrapped my arms around his neck thinking nothing of it he placed me on the floor "Sebastian..." I said looking up at him "do you know were my uniform is?" He nodded and handed over a bag inside was a shirt, tie, blazer and trousers. I got them out and started changing everything was done until I got to my tie. My Parents helped me put my bow on as a child, they always worried about me... How I could have killed myself with a bow is behond me...

* * *

I lost track then remembered I still had the tie in my hand I looked up when I heard heels walk over to me "Sebastian do you even need heels?!" I said to the even taller demon "I like heels okay?" he grabbed my tie and wrapped it around my neck then tying it ever so sleekly I blushed as he finished then tugging at it. He pulled it and bent down to my hight and wrapped his arms around me picking me up and sitting me on his chair, he then looked though a drawer he opened to show me a pair of heeled shoes my eyes widened when I saw what they were "There Ciels shoes from Kuroshitsuji!" I said swinging my legs back and forth "You guessed correctly, my young lord." Sebastian said with a wink I laughed and he came back over and kneeled down slipping the shoes onto my feet I stud up and smiled at Sebastian "Thank you... You really didn't have to..." I blushed and looked down "I wanted to, I'll do that everyday for you without fail. I will stay with you till the end, Ciel." He lifted my chin and I was already blushing but this set me off even more "Are you ready? I nodded and grabbed my school bag. Sebastian grabbed my wrist and we walked out of our room which he then locked it. "Have you got any plans tonight?" Sebastian said letting go of my wrist i felt slightly empty... "No why?" "I want you to meet my mother." his tone was quite blunt "oh okay." I said looking down at my feet. "We'll be in the same classes, I also want you to meet my friends, oh and you're not homophobic are you?" Sebastian said showing me his timetable "N-No I'm not" How could I be homophobic when I love you! You idiot! I thought to myself making me bring a blush to my face. "Oh good" He said letting out a sigh of relief "It's just two of my friends are gay and one is a lesbian." Oh cool!" I said smiling "Sebastian I hope you don't mind me asking but what sexuality are you?" I blushed and now wishing I never asked, Sebastian laughed "if you going to ask anyone what their sexuality is and not bothered to tell you the truth its me. I'm bisexual."

My heart started to race I have a chance... Or do I? "Really?! I would have never of guessed! Does your Mother know?" Now I'm digging deeper I really wish I didn't open my mouth "Nope. By my-!" Sebastian was cut off when we heard a loud high pitch squeal. "Oh Grell is here..." Sebastian said putting his hand on his head and started shaking it in dispar "Grell?" I said confused untill I saw a male older than us hugging another guy who had jet black hair and a pair of glasses. Grell was shorter than Sebastian but taller than me with very long red hair down to his backside he also had glasses but his were red with little skulls. "Bassiee! And oh hello...?!" The redhead said looking at me "Whos this little chappie Bassie?" "Grell... Be more polite." said Mr smartass that's what Il call him for now. "Sorry honey. I'm Grell Sutcliffe and its lovely to meet you! And this is my boyfriend William. Death! " "Um Hi I'm Ciel Phantomhive..? Nice to meet you too um Grell and William..." "Nice to meet you Mr Phantomhive" William said pushing up his glasses "You can call me Ciel I don't mind." I held my hand out and William shook it then Grell. After William sat back down on a table and Grell on his lap. It was pretty cute I must be honest. Then I saw a girl with large circular glasses and her hair was in bunches "Why Hello there Sebastian! Hello little one! Is this your new room-mate?" she said waving to me "Yes it is, Ciel this is May-Rin, May-Rin this is Ciel." "Nice to meet you May-Rin" I said shaking her hand "Whats your sir name cutie?" She said letting go of my hand "Phantomhive...?" "Ooh! I thought your accent was a little on the posh side! I'm in 2nd year so I'll only be able to see ya at brake. Grell and Will however are in 3rd year so they will be in different classes to me and you." she said nodding "Oh thanks for the information." I said faking a smile. "The other guys wont be in today and I have to go too." "Alright see ya." Sebastian said and I waved.

The bell went and I followed Sebastian up to a room where there was nobody else but us. "S-Sebastian... Why are we in a room were there's just us?" Sebastian smirked and pushed me down to the floor he sat next to me and unfolded a piece of paper. There was the map of our school. I blushed at the thoughts of what could happen in a room when it was just us and nobody to stop us. I couldn't help myself

I've only knew him 3 days but his Father saved my life

I love him

What am I saying?!

I couldn't take it anymore and i found myself resting my head on Sebastian's shoulder. He just smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist it made me blush. "C-Ciel. May I be your escort to show you around the school?" Sebastian smiled and a light pink spread across his cheeks "Y-Yes you may..." I said shaking he held out his hand and I somehow took it. His touch went though me like electric, sparking from my hand all the way though me. He then stud me up and folded the map up. Then walking out the classroom "Sebastian!" I heard a shout come from somewhere "Claude!" Sebastian showed back he ran over making me getting dragged along, he then let go of my hand why do good things have to end? I looked up and there in front of me was tall boy like Sebastian with yellowy eyes Claude smiled then looked down at me "Who's this then Sebby your new boyfriend?" I blushed and smiled back at him Sebastian also blushed but laughed it off "T-This is Ciel he's m-my new room-mate" "NICE TO MEET YA CIEL!" Claude shouted patting my back pretty hard "Nice to meet y-you to Claude.." I said rubbing my back "Bloody hell Sebby he's got a voice and a half hasn't he!? I love it!" "Well thank you." I replied smiling. Claude came down to my hight and whispered in my ear "Sebastian is a beautiful person, you see Im his ex-boyfriend and he's a great kisser... And I'm sure you will have a chance, I mean look at you, your adorable guys and girls will be fallin' for ya! Yeah this school hasn't got many straight people if you havent guessed." I blushed and laughed "I'm not that cute and I'll never have a chance but thanks anyway..." I said back to him. He got back up and brushed himself off. "Well Sebastian I better be off to form, stay cute Ciel alright?!" "See ya Claude!" Sebastian shouted back at him as he ran down the corridor. Sebastian looked back at me and grabbed my hand. "Why are you blushing so much, are you falling for me already?!" He laughed and it made me even more red, so I looked down to the ground.

Why can't I just tell him already?!

~Chapter 3 End~

* * *

_**A/N: HELLO! OMG CHAPTER 3 ITS SO LONGGG! (This is long to me :P) Im so happy about it! the is a star if your wondering, my font just went weird O.O Anyway I hope you liked this! A old "friend" is coming over soon and she got hold of my laptop ((NOT A GOOD IDEA! WHAT IF SHE SAW THE YAOI AND YURI?!)) and found Salior Moon. Yeah she found anime so Ill keep her happy with shojo :| Im not a huge shojo fan I mean I like Ouran, Fruits Basket, Kyou Kara Maoh and stuff like that but Salior Moon is TOO SHOJO D:**_

_**I mean she found Highschool Of The Dead... What if she found... You know what anime Im going into now. I'll show her Black Butler and Ouran. Good idea Kao :D**_

_**OH GOD BUT WHAT ABOUT THE HIKAXKAO BITS AND SUN SEA AND THE HOST CLUB EPISODE!? OR THE CORSET SCENE?! Or... The nun scene... AW WELLLLLLL  
one of my fave episodes from Black Butler 1 is His Butler, Phantom image :D My fave Ouran Episode is - The Sun, The Sea And the Host Club!**_

_**Anyway R&R! Baii!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

"Alright Ciel if we were in lesson today we would have French 1st. French is horrible and we would have it up them stairs, it's the teacher is the reason I hate french, she might like you." Sebastian said sniggering to himself "Also this is week 2 so we go to our dorms early like at the end of 4th lesson. "That's pretty cool!" I said looking down. We walked over to another corridor were there was 3 rooms "Here is our math class." We walked past the room we would have been in and loads of kids were waving to us so we waved back.

Sebastian showed me pretty much all the rooms in the school and my legs were killing me. We walked down the last corridor and Sebastian shouted to me "Ciel! There's a-!" Yeah too late I tripped down a step and OH MY GOD SEBASTIAN'S ON ME TOO?! "I-I am so sorry!" Sebastian said sitting up a bit. "S...Stay here..." I slammed my hand onto my mouth, he leaned down and stared directly into my eyes "S-S..." I hummed as his pale slender fingers went over my burning cheeks. I lost control of my body and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him slightly down "C-Ciel... H-Have you had your first k-kiss?" Sebastian whispered shaking, I shook my head and smiled he came closer to me and kissed me on my forehead I went hot all over and Sebastian noticed this. He just grinned and got off me however, I was still on the floor. "You look so adorable... Like a lost kitten.. D'aww..." Sebastian picked me up bridle style making me jump out of thought "I'm no kitten... Rawrr" I said giggling he just laughed with me. We went down the last corridor and found the reception "Madam Ive showed Ciel around the school may I leave for the rest of the school hours to see my _Parents_" Sebastian asked the lady on the desk politely but had a hint of sadness in his voice. The woman nodded and opened the door for us and we walked out.

A little later Sebastian flipped open his phone and started calling someone "Ah yes Its Sebastian, can I have a taxi to my mothers... Ah okay... Thanks" He snapped his phone shut and looked over to me smiling, "Sebastian... Can I have your number?" He nodded and opened his phone back up, pressing a few buttons then giving me his phone I found mine and slid it open typing it in. I pressed save and locked it handing Sebastian's phone back to him. "Thanks!" He said looking at the road for the taxi then a red convertible drove up to us "Michealis?" The man said to us we nodded and entered the car. Inside was covered in red until the whole thing went black and started falling down into the dark. A second later I was in a town dolled up like Halloween. I mean it was almost that time but it looked normal like the buildings were red or black. We walked up this road until we came to the end of it to a sign named  
13 Michaelis RD  
"Here we are!" Sebastian said showing off the outside with his arms.

"SEBBASTIANN!" A high pitch squeal ran out of the house with a woman about 7" but her heels were pretty huge, she looked the double of Sebastian with dark make-up she also had black nails and lipstick and bright electric blue hair. It was extremely long with a side fringe pinned slightly to the side with a checkered bow. Her boots were about thigh hight she had a puffy matching skirt to her bow with chains. She also had a laced black and white t-shirt with a skull.

Sebastian was grabbed by the woman into a extremely tight embrace "Aww Sebbbiee you came to visit me! D'awww ain't you just the best and cutest son ever? Aww you have to see my new manga's and cosplaaayy! I even got the kissx-!" "MAM SHUT YOUR FACE FOR ONE MINUTE PLEASE!" Sebastian yelled at his mother and pulled out of her bear hug.  
"S...Sebastian Michaelis..." She gritted her teeth, he had a aura of fear surrounding him "D'AWWWWW YOUR SOOO KAWAIIIIII WHEN YOUR SCARED!" Sebastian's mother squealed again "Aw come on in honey..." Sebastian grabbed my hand and dragged me in. We sat on sofa together. "Oh!" His mother said looking at me "look what the cat dragged in! Sebastian is this your new roomie?" "Urm... Yah..." He said avoiding his mother's eye contact. "Ciel tell her you are..."  
"Um... Hello Mrs Michaelis... I'm Ciel Phantomhive and I'm Sebastian's new roommate" He pat me on the back and gave me a thumbs up. "What a voice! W-Wait..." Her voice became shaky "Y-Your Phantomhive?" I nodded nervously. "I-I finally have the chance to meet you" She said taking my hand "I'm Alice, Sebastian's mother. You must know Jeff... My husband? The one who s-saved a Phantomhive..." "Y-Yes I'm Ciel of the P-Phantomhives..." I said letting go of Alice's hand. "Please feel free to make yourself at home. Alice said smiling "Thank you Mrs Michaelis" I said being dragged by Sebastian up a pair of stairs

"This is my room we can stay here the night." Sebastian smiled and opened the door but letting his jaw drop and covering my eyes "MOTHER!" Sebastian yelled and she ran up the stairs "Oh sorry honey wrong room I swapped my room with yours... Sorry if you saw... Its **my** room okay?! Now shoo shoo!" I was pushed into the other room and Sebastian let go of me. "Sorry... My mothers a otaku..."  
"Dont worry about it!" I said smiling "We can stay the night here is that okay?" Sebastian took my hands and began rocking them making me blush "B-But there's only a single bed..." I looked down hiding my face.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around my tiny waist he grabbed my arms putting them around his neck. "Ciel..." Sebastian started "I need to confess..." He let go of me and grabbed my hand leading me into his Mothers room giving it a knock "Mother, I need to talk to you." She came out of her room and smiled at us both. He let out a sigh and looked into my very watery orbs. "Ciel..."

* * *

_**A/N: Kon'nichiwa friendlings! Its Kao here :3 Well... Did you like that chapter... hehe... I was going to put chapter 4 & 5 together but I like cliff-hangers! Oh is Miss Phantomhive nasty? HAHA ! Sorry I've loved cliffhangers all my life :P**_

_**Anyway Thank You all my reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

"Ciel.."

"I love you"

He held my hips lifting me slightly making me come off the ground. He came a little closer and his lips overlapped mine. Everything went blank, it was more than a fantasy, I found myself kissing back Sebastian's eyes shot open and widened, mine softly closed and the thoughts going though me were overloading. Until Sebastian broke off from me. "Mother, I'm a proud bi-sexual." I looked up to Alice who now had tears streaming down her face and was grinning so widely "S-Sebastian... I'm so proud of you... Your father would of been too, he always said there was a hint of gayness in you and its beautiful..." She said wiping her tears away. "Thank you for excepting Mother..." he said having a large smile on my face he dragged me back down the stairs and took me to a little room with a candle burning. I started filling up with tears, the thought his Father took his own life to save me and now his son is saying to him he loves me. "Father remember Ciel? I love him. Yes you said if I keep up the eyeliner and black nail polish Ill become gay. But as you know Ive dated many girls so that makes me bi right? I hope you understand Father... Night..." At this point I was really crying "Ciel! Don't cry!" He said grabbing and squeezing me. "I-I ahah! I-Cant breaaaaat-h!" I wheezed "sorry Ciel..." He said stroking my back. "Come on lets go back to my room"

After some stairs and squeals from his Mother we were in his bedroom on the sofa. "Come here..." He said to me patting his legs, I sat looking around his bedroom like I heard nothing "Hmph. Fine.." Sebastian gently got me and placed my backside onto his lap. He placed his hands on my waist holding me gently. "S-Sebastian were you being honest about you and you liking m-me?" I crocked "What do you think?" he said with a light blush.

I want it to be true.

But only about 15% of school relationships last.

Hes had loads of relationships.

Hes probably joking with me.

"I'm not sure." I replied.  
"What do you want? Ciel think what do YOU want?" he at me.  
"I-I..." I started putting my hand into a fist "I WANT THIS TO BE TRUE!" I shouted making him have shock written  
Save New Delete  
View note history  
on him. "YOU TOOK MY FIRST KISS! I WANT YOU TO BE MY FIRST BO-!" His eyebrows narrowed and painted the picture of anger and forcefully yanked me into a kiss. It completely calmed me, yet again he made my mind blank. Unlike before this was a kiss of dominance, full of fire.  
The true side of Sebastian.

A demon.

His anger slowly stopped and his lips slightly opened overlapping mine. I was clueless and he broke way smiling at me "I love it when your angry..." Sebastian said with a fuzzy tone. "S-Shut up!" I spat at him blushing in embarrassment. He just laughed at me making me blush even more.

"Sebastian, I'm gonna be going to bed now! Night!" Alice shouted though. "Night Mother." Sebastian replied "So are we gonna head into bed?" he glanced over to me smiling. "Huh? But I haven't got anything to change into!" I looked over to his single bed wondering what to do. "Just get changed it doesn't matter" he started changing himself making me turn a deep red "I-I'll just excuse myself..." I ran into the bathroom and yanked my clothes off as fast as i could. Trying to fold them i walked back into the room finding Sebastian in bed. I walked over to him and poked his cheek. "Come on in!" he clung to my wrist and pulled me making my clothes scatter everywhere. "That's better." he said snuggling up to me. _"Now about today. I'm not lying Ive loved you for a long time, you may not remember this but when my Mother was looking after Father I was looking after you. I fell in love with you straight away. I was the one who helped you recover..."_ Sebastian let a little tear out after telling me. "Well... Thank you... I wouldn't be here if you didn't do that... How can I repay you?" I said cuddling him "One thing."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

I sudden rush went though me making me blush and smile. "Yes I will be" I said but it pretty much fell out of me "Yes?" he said shocked "Y-Yes? YOUR KIDDIN ME RIGHT?" "Nope Ill be your boyfriend, I love you." I moved over to be on top of Sebastian and lightly kissed him on the cheek "Are you sure?!" "SEBASTIAN I FREEKIN LOVE YOU SO YES I AM GOING OUT WITH YOU AKA YOUR BOYFRIEND, WE ARE IN A RE-LAT-ION-SHIP. Now get some sleep before I change my mind!" I said jokingly. "Okay, okay..." He reply ed blushing then yawning "Night honey." "Honey?" I said thinking about the word then shuffling back to cuddle my boyfriend. That sounded weird... Boy-friend b-oy-fr-ien-d I thought of it over and over but finally closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. "Night..."

* * *

_**A/N: Gah hello. It took me so long! Now there a couple d'awww :3 the feels... But this is when the bad and fluffy stuff happens, it will get serious so please stay tuned. And Ill update as soon as I can that's if Harvest Moon and Sims doesn't get in the way... Hehe. Please review and share if you want! I love all your reviews they mean so much its unreal. **_  
_**Coming soon will be lyric chapters, xmas and other stuff like that and birthdays :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

"Sebastian..." I said lightly shaking my boyfriend.

In case you're wondering I am a guy, going out with a guy.

"Get up!" I repeated poking him on his face "Guaha... Cielee... Mmmh..."  
"Um..." I said with a puzzled look "Sebastian? Did you read to much yuri?" I looked over to his floor which had a manga there half-open I picked it up and opened it on the page which was folded slightly "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled scanning the page, let me just say it was 'detailed' "CIEL!" The half-awake Sebastian shouted, crap I woke him up. "Morning sleepy demon" I said to him smiling nervously running my fingers though my dark blue locks. "Morning sweet ice-cream... Hehe..." He looked really out of it and noticed the book in my hand "I guess you found my yuri... I found it in my Mothers room... Hic! Don't tell her... Heha..." After his little moment Alice came stomping in seeing us together "Sebby... What did I tell you about yuri?" His eyes shot fulling open making him sit up "Mother, yuri is good for the mind now please" he reached under his pillow where more books were stored "take this." He threw the book at her and she immediately squealed "Kya! Thank you honeyy! Now get up is school today." She left the room and shut the door skipping.

"Can we get up." I said yawning "Yeah" Sebastian replied getting out of bed and picking me up. I sat on the floor whilst Sebastian got dressed I excused myself and grabbed my clothes to get dressed myself.

"WHERES MY SHOES?!" I shouted "I'm coming my lord!" Sebastian came running in his bathroom with a pair of shoes which are now mine. I sat on the cold floor making me shiver he lifted my feet up slipping the shoes then I stode up. We had a wash and other stuff like that then brushing our hair. "Bye Mother! See you another time!" She shouted though a bye and we went downstairs then out the door. Sebastian flipped his phone open and called for our ride. The car came pretty quick and we shot up back to school. We walked though the doors to see Claude and Alois. "Helloo love birds!" Claude grinned I noticed Sebastian and I were holding hands making me blush and become shy.

"So... You guys are going out?" Claude said grinning I nodded "told ya... I'm so happy for you two..." I blushed and looked at Sebastian who also had a light pink over his cheeks. "Claude..." Bloody hell Alois talks! He made a small come here gesture and Claude knelled a little "Chu!" Alois placed a light kiss on Claude's cheek making him smile he then pointed to us "your time. By the way I'm Alois." "Nice to meet you too I'm Ciel Phan-!" God Sebastian! Seriously dragging me into a random kiss. It's always perfect and that's the way it should be. I was the one who broke off because I noticed Claude with tears in his eyes. "SEBASTIAN, CIIEELL YOUR SO CUTE TOGETHER!" He shouted blowing his nose. I swear if he shouted any louder I would have been on the floor...  
The bell rang and Sebastian grabbed my hand. "Come on then, its 1st lesson... Food Tech."

* * *

_**A/N: Helloo! I hope you liked this! There will be sadness coming... The real stuff and I can't wait... Anyway Ciel & Sebastian's timetable is based of mine X) **_

_**Have a good day from England! R&R! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Whats this? 1,868 words?! (take out the A/N's) The longest chapter so far?! *Happy dance* Enjoy it guys!**_

* * *

**~Chapter 7~**

We walked up with Claude & Alios to food tech "Sebs we got R.E next?" Claude said tapping him "Yup!" Sebastian replied tapping Claude to annoy him. "See ya then!"

We split into 2 different rooms and was greeted by our teacher "Are you Mr Phantomhive?" She said stopping me "Yes I am Madam..." Sebastian walked off and sat in his chair leaving me. "Can you work and sit with Sebastian today is that alright?" I walked over to him replying "sure." Sebastian waved to me even though we were on the same table. The room was mostly blue and there were many ovens and colour coded chopping boards. The Teacher started reading out names passing Sebastian then me. She stud up and said were making something today.

Shortbread

I can't trust myself with sweetie things...

"Now get into pairs the ingredients are there for you. 50 minutes to do this! Go, wash hands aprons hair tied back and yes that means you Sebastian..." She said rolling her eyes he went to her desk and picked up some hair slides and slipped them in. "R-Right Ciel. You've never cooked in your life have you?" I shook my head "Well... Let's do our best!" He went over and got a bowl flour scales and the rest. I was drying my hands off with a towel. Sebastian washed his and got to it. "Excuse me?" I looked up from the recipe and saw a girl a little taller than me with pinned up black hair. She had light gray eye shadow and brown eyes her smile was natural and she was slightly blushing. However, that could have been blusher "Have you got another bowl, new one?" "Hi, you can call me Ciel. Yeah we have. Sebastian get it would ya." Sebastian huffed and slammed down the flour "What do I look like?! A butler?!" He got the bowl she wanted and handed it into her hands. "Grace this is Ciel." Sebastian glared at me. Making me feel nervous. "Nice to meet you!" I said popping up from a drawer. "And yes Sebastian your one _hell_ of a butler don't lie." Grace giggled and thanked us she walked off after that.

"Ciel! Gimme the bloody butter back! What's with the rush?!" I grabbed the butter tub and a knife throwing the butter in then whisking as quickly as I could. "SEBASTIAN IM STARVING!" I wined at him. He kneeled down to my ear and whispered softly "I'll do it a lot quicker." He placed a feather light kiss on my ear making my face glow a deep red and dropping the bowl Sebastian quickly grabbed it with nothing smashed. He quickly got to work as I went to go and get the sugar filling the bowl as Sebastian whisked. We got it finished quite quickly putting it in the oven "Ah. Finally... Done..." I huffed, I walked over to the sink and jumped as I felt a sharp pain on my backside, I shot around to see Sebastian with a tea towel I extremely blushed hiding my face and gritting my teeth. "Come on then." Sebastian smirked and filled the sink up as I shifted to the oven to find our food was done. "OW!" I brought my hand to my chest stroking the pain. _It didn't work... _"Ciel you pleb..." Sebastian shook his head and grabbed oven mitts getting our food out. "Are you alright?" He lifted my hand lightly kissing them making me jump and rip my hand out of his grip then clumsily getting some sugar throwing it over the shortbread. "D-Done!" I said with glee "Alright everyone bring your food over!" the teacher made us put our food it tub things and put them on a table. Mine & Sebastian's looked awesome. I mean anything looks awesome with me and Sebastian in it Hehe... "Alright put your names on a bit of paper next to your food and you can go." Sebastian wrote our names and handed his apron over to me and rammed it into a drawer. He got my bag for me and I put it on he held his hand out too. "Go on. You know I love you." I became very flushed and looked around to see if anyone heard and lightly took it.

He led me out the room and we saw Alois and Claude. "Hiii Ciel!" Alois said waving Claude holding him. I followed them both and Sebastian down the stairs and up some other stairs to a R.E room. Claude put Alios down and we walked in into the room. Some of the kids were already in the looked straight at mine and Sebastian's hands together, I see the teacher looking rather peed off and we let go I then walked over to the teacher to see where I sat "Urm Sir... Do you know where I sit I'm new..." I ran my fingers though my hair nervously "Yes." He replied in a blunt tone "Are you Ciel Phantomhive?" Bloody hell someone who called me Ciel... "Yes Sir I Am." he pointed over to a table next to Claude and one seat in front was Sebastian with Alois. "Sup' homie!" Claude said opening my chair and me then sitting down throwing my bag under the table. "Nyaa...~" I turned around to see Sebastian trying to grab me. His hands latched onto mine as he stuck his tongue out, "can we face this way please?" Our supply teacher said pointing to the board. He waffled on about peace and pacifism then handed out some paper, he told us to do a poster about it and we got to it. "Ciel... I'm bored already..." Alois wined. "Shut up! I won't give you that present I was on about in food tech if you don't stop whining! You little whore!" "DONT CALL HIM A WHORE!" I shouted but not loud enough for the teacher to hear "Claude I'll _kill_ you tonight... You little slut" Alois' tone became more deathly than his normal happy self "Ah but my little _whor_e I have your _D_." Claude replied snarling I looked at him in a face of horror _totally not thinking of in a dirty way, of course not. _Sebastian however couldn't stop giggling at my reaction.

I looked over to see a pair of girls holding hands with lightly blushed cheeks. "There talking about how cute you are /young Master/ I shot a look to Sebastian as my face filled with blush too."Well _Sebastia_n I order you to **STOP MAKING ME FLIPPING BLUSH!"** I let out a sigh "_and making me feel weird..._" "W-What do you mean you have my _**D**_?! CLAUDE?!" Yep this was still going on by the one and only Alois and Claude. "I have your _**D**_." Claude said smirking holding up the letter D key from a computer keyboard "YOU STOLE MY FLIPPING D! F-FROM MY LAPTOP!?" Claude nodded "Wait... Did you look at my history..?" Claude smirked even more and nodded again "Sssss-S..." Alois hissed "I love that M rated stuff you were looking at." Claude snarled "S-Shut...SHUT UUUPP...!" Alois slammed his head onto the desk hiding his embarrassment "Urm. Ciel... I mean ehm _young master_..." I looked at Sebastian who actually did a bit of his work. I mean I had but the other 2 hadn't "Yes...?" I replied "D'Awww is my young Master hitting that stage of his lifey...? D'Awww its soo cuuute... Dats the weird feelings you're having isn't it... _Ciel-chan..._" Sebastian said with a fake motherly voice "D-DAM YOU!" I snapped back at him

I shot back around to my desk to feel a light tap on my left shoulder, a girl with strawberry blonde hair half pinned back with a side fringe covering her eye she also had a black stripe in it. "I-I'm Amy... You look n-new... Urm.. Hi..." She looked extremely nervous and I could see her friends mime 'you can do it'. "Hello there! I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Nice meeting you Amy I really like your hair if you don't mind me saying." She became a deep red when I finished my sentence I then held my hand out to shake her hand which she trembled like mad. I noticed something written on her hand so when I let go I brought it closer to my eyes. "Hmm... Harvest Moon? Bokujō Monogatari?" I blinked a couple of times then looked into her dark brown eyes, well one but yeah... "Aye! N-Nice meeting you Ciel!" She rushed over back to the table she was at and he friends hugged her like some goddess.

"Ciel. That's Amy the one next to her is Jan and Julie. Julie asked me out not so long ago." Sebastian said smiling I smiled back and that was when our teacher told us to pack up away and lead out.

"Ciel..." I looked around to see Amy the girl I just met "Yes?" "I know we've just met but... W-Will... Hah... W-Will you go out with me?!" she blurted out the rest. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a light squeeze. "You're a beautiful girl. You really are. But I can't I'm really sorry... Please don't say I've broke your heart or anything. We can be R.E buddies!" She was actually smiling "You haven't. It's a shame we can't be together but yeah let's be R.E buddies as you said..." I tapped her shoulder to comfort her and left.

Now was brake and we were sitting not under a table but on the table. I was sat on Sebastian's lap and I couldn't be happier. _Mother, Father this must be that love thing you were on about. It's amazing I miss you so much. I hope you're alright..._ I thought to myself. "Sebastian... I love you!" "Love you too Ciel!" we giggled and I saw one very flushed May-Rin "Bloody hell you two are so cute together!" We looked at each other for some time and I couldn't take anymore so I leaned down a little and got Sebastian's sweet lips into mine. He parted away as the bell rang "Dammit!" Mey-Rin said adjusting her glasses "Well I'll see you two in an hour!" She went off and it left me and Sebastian, he grabbed my hand and took me to the angry mob of people and he pushed everyone though. "THANK GOD!" I yelled after we got out we then went to the Science room we would be in where the teacher looked happy. We went in and she said to me to sit wherever so I sat with Sebastian. She did the register and handed me a book. I was half way though writing Phantomhive until I was called. "Ciel Phantomhive needs to come to the office now." I looked confused and looked to Sebastian "See ya later cutie pies!" I got my bags and followed the girl to the office. _God sake it was my 2nd school day here and I'm probably in trouble... Maybe because I'm in love with a guy? Nah they can't do that... _I then thought again and my face went completely white _No... T-That can't be true..._

* * *

_**A/N 2: Well I hope you liked it! Anyway I did get hit on the backside once by someone in food tech last year... Bloody hell its been a year... Also I am so sorry for not updating I really wasnt in the mood :( But I'm back into it! I wrote part of Chapter 8 last night and Microsoft Word (2003=W=) Counted 768 words *Whoop!* Anyway I have a song from Patent Pending called Hey Mario stuck in my head *Totally not going insane* I love them guys! X)**_

_**OMG THE ATARIS HAVE JUST COME ON KERRANG! TV *DIES* The song is Boys Of The Summer :3 They are awesome too... 0w0 I love this song... And In This Dairy :D GAH I'LL SHUT UP ABOUT MY BAND FANDOM!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Warning: There is now a trigger warning on this Fanficton. I will not move up the rating from T and has I stated at the start, this will become quite a dark Fanficton, it is in the middle of T and M which in manga is OT for Older Teens otherwise known as 16. Now that's been put in place I'll repeat this Fanficton is getting DARK AND I WILL _****_NOT _****_FORGET TO PUT A TRIGGER WARNING AT THE START IF IT HAS TRIGGERING IN THE CHAPTER._**

**_Now that's out of the way. Enjoy :D What should I nick name you guys… hmm…_**

**~Chapter 8~**

"W-Why am I coming with you?" I said with a shaky voice. The girl in front shrugged her shoulders "how am I suppose to know"

We got to the office were she said my name and went. The woman on the desk got up and pointed her arms to a room which was painted white but had a small black line though the middle "Ciel please leave your bag here and go knock on that door" "O-Okay..." I said putting my bag down then slowly going to the door. I knocked twice at immediately tall man with glasses and blonde hair opened the door. "Hello sir, are you Ciel? If you are please come in I am Mr Knox." He opened the door wider and I walked in "yes I am Ciel thank you Sir." The room was pretty small with a large comfortable sofa it also had two chairs which Mr Knox sat on one and pointed me to sit on the other. He then reached over to the wall and flicked a switch which sounded like a door locking.

"Hello Ciel as you know I'm Mr Knox and I'm here for you. From now on I am yours personally." I looked a little round the room and homed in on an award which has _psychiatrist_ written on it. "Excuse me Sir but are you a qualified psychiatrist?" I said still looking at the other photos. "Ciel please don't skip a stage. Yes I am." I looked back at him now a little confused _why is a high levelled qualified psychiatrist in a school? _"Now I am not aware, well I am slightly aware with your life this is why I am here, please can you explain." He looked at me with a smile that looked caring, kind of reminding me of Sebastian...

"Um... Okay."

"Let's start from the basics" He started as he pulled out a notebook.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I am 12 years old. I am from quite a wealthy family." I crossed my legs and thought deep to tell him _everything._ _He is qualified. I have nothing to lose_ "My parents died in a fire and... I-I..."I couldn't bring myself to honesty the thought of it made the memories flood back. "You don't have to say if you can't..." Mr Knox put his hand on my lap comforting me "N-No I have to let it out" I sniffled. "I-I started to self harm a little after my parents death." I rested my right hand onto my left arm "it was only two but they're the ones that scarred, I mean there is _one_ more." I stared at the deep scar on my middle finger "T-This one wasn't my felt." The memories were rushing though me, pain, anger... I started to whimper some more as the tears made my vision blur. "Now Ciel you can stop its okay you can wait until tomorrow" I nodded and rubbed my eyes "just one more thing today and that this part over. What did you use to do this?" I reached into my blazer to feel nothing. _Damn!_ I started to panic and my breathing soon escalated "S-SIR!" I spouted out he replied a gentle yes "T-There in my bag! Outside! I need them! My guardian angels!" I was breathing too fast for my frail body and I became even paler "Ciel! Please calm down its okay" his voice soothed me and after a couple of minutes and orange juice I calmed down.

I felt so much better after telling someone my life it really helps. "Now why was I called in here?" Mr Knox's face soon darkened I braced myself to whatever he was ready to say. "Now I'm sure you're fully aware of your Aunt, Ciel" "N-No. I-It can't be" "it's going to be okay I promise. I'm sorry but she's moved to the heavens." Mr Knox leaned over and I grabbed onto his back sobbing on to him.

After an hour went by my face was all blotchy and I couldn't cry anymore "T-Thank y-you for helping me Sir..." I sniffled "I'm here to _help_ for when you need me. You will be marked as absent all day from now please just stay in your dorm for the rest of the hours. It will. Be better for you." "Thank you S-Sir, but please can I go and see someone" He nodded and smiled "Stay strong Ciel I'm _always _here for you." He unlocked the door and I let myself out and went to get my bag walking my dorm. When I got to the door I found the key and opened it walking in then slamming it as hard as I could. I opened my mouth to scream but no avail. I couldn't bring my terms to it. My mother and father gone now madam red?! I remember after my parent's death the flashbacks of me and my father fighting.

_YOU NEED TO LEARN REPECT!_

_HAVE REPECT FOR YOUR MOTHER!_

The memories sent a pulse through me and it made me feel helpless again. I sat down to the middle of my room and ended up drifting to sleep.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes and hazily looked at my phone, _14:57_ I put it back into my pocket and crawled to my desk to grab a small blue box. I threw it to where I sat and went back. I opened the small box with force inside was a light blue base but most importantly. Sharpener blades.

17 all together. Most of them stayed inside but some outside the box all different in some way. _My angles my protectors... _I smiled and looked at each one in so much detail. Most said Made in Germany all had a small hole in the middle and a sharp strip at the side. _Aha... 3 years... I can't live without you..._ I stared at them for such a long time taking some into my hand _this one did this and did one did that..._ I slid one between my fingers noticing the finest details "Dammit!" I hissed when it slid the wrong way slitting my index finger with blood slowly trickling down "CIEL!" Sebastian slammed open the door making me jump and trying to rush putting the blades back. But too late. "C-Ciel..." He looked at my finger then the blades up to my blotchy face and back again "I-...ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK SEBASTIAN!" I licked the blood off my finger which was stinging like mad. _He didn't shout at me. _"C-Ciel? Why do you have blades?"

* * *

**_A/N: KON'NICHIWAAA! Hai. So yeah this was a chapter and a half... I was like should I keep on going or stop now... So I stopped :P I love you guys so for me can you share this fanfic? I mean I'll even read some of yours! Pweez? *Cute face* Also last night I got a E-mail from Kissmanga saying the new chapter for Black Butler was out so I'm like dying here I neeeed to read it! Which I'm gonna like do now... :3 After some doujins w  
_**


End file.
